cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Macronesia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |slots = 4 |envnum = 6.20 |rank = 492 |nationstrength = 178,423.887 |efficiency = 86.49 |defcon = 5 |mode = War |modedate = 1/2/2017 |state = Peace |soldiers = 90,000 |soldiereff = 221,324 |space = Moon |nuke = Yes |number = 24 |attacking = 260,698 |defending = 601,925 |casualties = 862,623 |casualtyrank = 2,017 |totalpop = 406,786 |density = 50.87 |civilians = 310,258 }} Macronesia is a sizeable, highly developed, and ancient nation at 2,063 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Macronesia work diligently to produce Uranium and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Macronesia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Macronesia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Macronesia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Macronesia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Foreign Policy & National Objectives A peaceful nation that focuses on economic growth, Macronesia does not seek conflict, and will not attack anyone unless forced to defend itself or its closest allies, preferring a "live and let live" policy. Macronesia was created to be an economic engine, to build itself up to the point where it can then extend a helping hand to smaller nations, and so uplift them with economic deals and other assistance. Macronesia firmly maintains that the purpose of having a nation and being in alliances is not to fight others, but to cooperate in common goals — that mutual aid is far more desirable, for all sane peoples, than mutually assured destruction. For these reasons, Macronesia is opposed to all forms of aggression. If attacked by rogue nations, Macronesia reserves the every right to initiate a massive first strike with full nuclear force, and advertizes this fact to give would-be pirates pause; the devastation Macronesia's large and powerful military can inflict would make any raiding attempt far more costly than could ever be recuperated in looting. Alliance History Viridian Entente Shortly after being founded, Macronesia spent a very brief time with the Viridian Entente, but left after only a couple of days, due to ideological conflicts that were unworkable. Guru Order On 24 May 2011, Macronesia joined the Guru Order, and settled into a long and productive relationship there, as the nation grew and developed. However, all good things come to an end. As the Gurus struggled to rebuild after the Olympus/Mongol wars of late 2011, Macronesia pledged reconstruction aid. But when she tried to deliver that promise, Macronesia was repeatedly stonewalled by the Guru Order's government, preventing that aid from being delivered. Worse, political changes and paranoia within the Guru system gradually began to erode member freedom, as it shifted toward behaving like a selfish oligarchy... personal initiative and altruism were punished, in favor of total authoritarian control. On 8 January 2012, a minor difference of opinion between Macronesia's ruler (Taygon) and the founder of the Guru Order (regarding new member applications: Taygon said it was wiser to keep the doors open and permit old and strong nations to join, while the Guru gov't wanted to filter and only allow newbies, which Taygon said was like shooting yourself in the foot) led to Macronesia being evicted from the alliance without valid cause — no rules had ever been broken. The official reason was, in their exact words: "banned for questioning the council". Taygon's attempt to reconcile the injustice was met with censorship and harsher shunning. Discontent with the situation, unwelcome in the Guru Order anymore, and feeling like a political prisoner sent to the gulag for merely voicing her opinion, Taygon washed her hands of the Guru Order... and now believes the alliance is turning into a totalitarian dictatorship, where any minor dissent is squashed with an iron fist. The Democratic Order On 14 January 2012, Macronesia began a new chapter by joining The Democratic Order, and worked to help reform and streamline the tech dealing sector of her new alliance. Since then, Macronesia has enjoyed its place among mature level-headed nation rulers... who, like Macronesians, value economic growth and cooperation as the means to longevity and success on planet Bob. TDO is above the petty gunboat diplomacy and warmongering of other alliances, and has learned that such circular squabbling is pointless and counter-productive. In 28 December 2016, the final inheritor of TDO went inactive, and CyberNations deleted the entire alliance and all its statistics. With TDO officially disbanded by the game, Macronesia sought out a new home... Green Protection Agency The same day that TDO was disbanded, Macronesia found a large and similarly-neutral alliance in the green sphere: the ancient and still-going-strong Green Protection Agency. Macronesia applied for membership, and was granted entry a few days later. This is the current status of Macronesia. Military History Macronesia maintains its forces in a state of peaceful defensive readiness, and its soldiers train hard... but the nation's primary purpose and motivation is economic growth and assistance to smaller allies, not war. As such, Macronesia prefers not to get involved in any CN war or politics, and will go to great lengths to avoid both. Guru/Olympus War (late 2011) Macronesia participated in the Fark-NPO War, but was not a major player in the war. When the Guru Order attacked Olympus in response to the latter's attack on Farkistan (a close ally of the Guru Order), Macronesia deployed forces to help cripple one member of Olympus (who had a massive tech advantage). Due to the intensity of the conflict, Macronesia was unable to engage more targets (as they were already too busy)... so Macronesia just coasted through the rest of the war, observing. Macronesia was not impacted by the surprise entry of the opportunistic warmongering Mongols, and was not targeted. Toward the end of the war, the Guru government advised Macronesia to withdraw to peace mode, and the nation basically became an informal bank, dedicated to the future reconstruction efforts. Macronesia escaped the conflict with minimal damage and losses, and is once again dedicated to peaceful pursuits and economic growth. Macronesia has managed to avoid all conflict ever since this incident.